


Hasta Que Me Escuches Por La Radio

by Escasito



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escasito/pseuds/Escasito
Summary: La vida de un artista fue dura de diferentes maneras, Para Luz Noceda eso no era algo que la iba a detener
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Camila Noceda & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Kudos: 5





	1. Prólogo

Luz Noceda, una chica de 21 años con una vida para nada normal, después de todo a su corta edad ya tenía cientos de seguidores en su cuenta de penstagram, twitter y youtube, siendo el último el lugar donde surgió su fama, haciéndose lentamente una artista moderadamente conocida

Después de todo quién diría que hacer un cover por aquí, alguna canción original por allá y presentaciones en algunos concursos de talento la llevaron hasta donde se pudo hoy en día. ¿Era divertido? ¡¡¡Diablos sí !!! a la gente le gustaba lo que ella creaba ya pesar de que empezó como un pasatiempo, pronto tomó forma a algo mucho más grande, sus canciones eran muy movidas y hasta pegajosas cosa que parecía gustarle mucho a la gente

Otra cosa que podía resaltar era el hecho de que a diferencia de muchos de sus compañeros artistas que tenían contratos con disqueras y que trabajaban con el mejor equipo posible, ella se valía de una laptop, algunos programas de edición de audio, varios instrumentos de segunda calidad y el poco equipo que iba comprando con el dinero obtenido tras su éxito

Y a pesar de que unas cuantas disqueras le ofrecieron contratos que estaban más que bien ella quiso seguir su carrera de forma independiente, aprendiendo y produciendo todo de la misma forma de cómo había empezado, después de todo, le mostrar quería al mundo de lo que era capaz Luz Noceda, o como se hacía llamar Luzura

Pero dejemos eso de lado, de momento ella estaba en su mundo o mejor dicho en su habitación, aquel lugar donde había hecho la mayoría de sus canciones y covers, como era de esperar, la ropa estaba regada por todo el piso y estaba incluso en la cama la cual claramente estaba destendida, la cortina estaba medio cerrada dándole al lugar poca luz, una batería se hacía lugar en la esquina del cuarto ya su lado una guitarra acústica de color negro, el piano yacía en al lado del escritorio donde estaba sentada actualmente, con la Laptop prendida y trabajando en su single más nuevo

-Last night, i was fine, drop lines ~ and get mine ~ - tarareaba en voz baja mientras hacía le arreglos de la canción, había acabado con la batería y la guitarra principal hace algunos días y ahora trabajaba en la segunda guitarra y el suave bajo, si lograba acabar con eso hoy, mañana ya podría empezar con los arreglos finales, tal vez le añadiría un sinte y algunos coros para animar mas la melodia

-This goal, bet it's a role ~ smocking kine ~ and actin 'so disgraceful- su pie se movía al ritmo de su nueva creación mientras su mente no dejaba de imaginar la pieza final, casi podía escucharla y eso la tenía extasiada, ya pesar de estar tan concentrada una notificación finalmente la había sacado de su proyecto

-¿Quién será? - preguntó al aire mientras se sentaba de forma correcta en su silla para después estirarse como si fuera un gato, otra vez se había perdido en su mundo mientras editaba

Agarró su teléfono y lo desbloqueo con rapidez para ver quien le había interrumpido, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que tenia una mención en twitter, pero no era cualquier mención, claro que no señor, era de Gus Porter, un rapero con mucha fama a pesar de su joven edad, él había empezado en las batallas de rap, después de llegar hasta la final y aunque lamentablemente no había ganado, se dio a conocer por su gran muestra de talento haciendo que fuera muy conocido en poco tiempo

El tweet que casi la había hecho saltar de la silla y tal vez hasta la hizo gritar un poco decía: - @ The_luzura, ¿no sería interesante si algún día hiciéramos una colaboración? -

Aunque había sido twitteado hace unos segundos, la cantidad de likes y retweets aumentaba de una forma que la sorprendió -esta bien Luz, solo es uno de los artistas de los más famosos del momento, quien aparentemente ha escuchado tus canciones y le han gustado tanto que hasta está considerando hacer una colaboración- su voz había empezado de una forma segura pero con cada palabra podía sentir como su tono se agudizaba, podía jurar que hasta estaba encogiendo los hombros -puedes responderle de forma decente- se dio ánimos mientras empezaba a escribir una respuesta

-Sería un… uuh, me enca ... no no no, eeeh seguro bro ... aaaagh esto no está funcionando Noceda- y así es como cada vez que estaba por responderle se lamentaba de su respuesta -solo actua normal- se reprimio mientras pensaba un poco en su respuesta

-¿Y por qué no agendamos ese día @GusPorter? -

Dio al botón de responder antes de que pudiera arrepentirse de aquello, lanzando su celular de forma descuidada hacia la cama, cerró los ojos y como si le pidiera a algún dios misericordia soltó un gruñido incómodo que fue amortiguado por sus manos que frotaban su cara con exasperación

Unos segundos despues su estomago le recordo que no habia comido nada desde el desayuno, tal vez era hora de que parara un rato su trabajo y fuera a buscar algo que comer, guardó su progreso, se quitó los cascos y saltó de su silla para salir de su guarida notando en el camino que el horizonte había empezado a adquirir los tonos naranjas y violetas que darían lugar a la noche

-¿Cuanto tiempo he estado encerrada? - hablo al aire sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta -vaya, ni me di cuenta de a qué hora se fue mamá al trabajo- sus pies se movían a lo largo del pasillo hasta las escaleras de madera que conducían al piso principal, bajo por estas y paso por la sala hasta que finalmente llegó a la cocina, una nota fue lo que le llamo la atencion

-Mija

Estabas tan concentrada que no quise molestarte, deje spaghetti en el horno y hay pollo en el sartén, caliéntalo y no trabajes tanto

Te quiero  
Mamá-

Termino de leer la nota y buscó la comida que mencionóba la nota, sus ojos se fijaron en la estufa y supo que ahí estaba, se apresuró a tomar un plato ya servirse lo suficiente para saciar su terrible hambre

Una vez hecho eso emprendió camino a la sala y busco el control remoto, lo agarro y se sentó de forma floja en el gran sillón café que estaba enfrente de la tele, con el control en mano y la tele encendida, comenzó a buscar algo que llamara su atención, pasando de canal en canal sin encontrar nada interesante hasta que llegó a los canales de música, algunos le preguntarían si no estaba harta de escuchar cualquier tipo de esta, ella contestaría, -no, después de todo es interesante ver lo que otros pueden hacer, aunque es cierto que puede llegar a cansar-

En ese momento estaban pasando un documental sobre Hexide  
Record, una disquera de renombre mundial en la cual había estado interesada en un principio de su carrera, pero tras ver sus posibilidades y todo lo que ofrecía, decidió seguir su camino en solitario, de hecho el mismo Gus era parte de Hexide así que hacer una colaboración tal vez tardaría… ella no había revisado su celular después de aquel tweet, tal vez debería ir por él, pero estaba arriba y ya se había acomodado en el sillón… lo que podía esperar, se dijo e inconscientemente hizo un movimiento de conformación

Iba por la mitad de su comida cuando el documental termino y reanudando la programación normal, la música sonaba mostrando los diferentes artistas y canciones del momento, no se sorprendió cuando pasaron su último tema, oh Ghost escuchar desde el televisor era tan reconfortante

Su momento de cotidianidad fue interrumpido por el estruendoso timbre de la puerta, pensó un momento en quién podría ser, no esperaba visitas por parte de familiares o amigos, y que ella recordara no había ordenado nada así que saber que la esperaba en la puerta era una total intriga, sabiendo que no se iba a abrir sola y tomando en cuenta el insistente timbre, se paró del sofá y fue a open no sin antes preguntar de quién se trataba

-Traigo una entrega para la señorita Noceda- contestó una voz desde el otro lado, presumiblemente era un cartero

-¿Entrega? - susurro mientras abría la puerta -¿No estaras equivocado? hasta donde sé no he pedido nada

-No es un error, se lo aseguro, es una entrega desde The Owl Sounds- contestó el repartidor a lo que ella contestó alzando una ceja y arrugando el rostro

The Owl Sounds era una empresa en crear equipo de audio, grabación e instrumentos de alta calidad, sus productos iban desde audífonos de los más comunes hasta consolas personalizadas para empresas y disqueras, sus precios eran accesibles y debido a la calidad de su mercancía podrá encontrarla en prácticamente todo el mundo

Ahora, volviendo al asunto del cartero y el paquete que definitivamente no había pedido, se limitó a restarle importancia y aceptarlo, ya despues lo devolvería si realmente era un error  
Firmó los papeles de entrega y despidiéndose del amable cartero cerró la puerta y comenzó a ver la etiqueta del producto solo para encontrar que no había error en la entrega, volvió a la sala y dejó el paquete en la mesa central, agarro sus trastes sucios y fue a la cocina para lavarlos, después de todo no tenía prisa, una vez hizo eso, regreso a la sala, apago la tele y agarró el paquete para dirigirse de nuevo a su cuarto volviendo a subir las escaleras

Cerro la puerta con un movimiento descuidado que la hizo saltar cuando la puerta se azotó pero pasando del pequeño susto llegó a su escritorio y depósito la caja de cartón, era ligeramente pesada y el tamaño no indicaba lo que podía ser, lo contempló unos segundos pensando en que podía ser pero decidió finalmente que era mejor si lo comprobaba abriendolo

Sacó un cuter de uno de los cajones y being lo más cuidadosa posible remove la envoltura protectora revelando unos auriculares que se veían realmente caro, las especificaciones que tenían demostraba su alta calidad, abrió la caja fuerte y sacó el contenido con cuidado dándose cuenta que eran de un peso agradable y que además contaba con un diseño personalizado, ahora no podía negar que eran para ella cuando su nombre artístico resaltó en el lado derecho, dejando de lado su nueva adquisición finalmente vio un sobre que gritaba por ser abierto

El sello de cera rojo con una bonita E en cursiva resalto sobre el blanco del papel, trato de no ser torpe al abrir la carta pero finalmente la terminó rompiendo el sobre, soltó un quejido ante su fallo pero al menos no había roto las nota que tenía adentro, la desdobló y como una niña pequeña la comenzó a leer

-XX-XX-XXXX

Para: Luz Noceda

Si estás leyendo esto significa que te han llegado los auriculares, por si lo sigues preguntando, si, ¡son para ti !. Ya que no sabes quien te escribe, déjame presentarme, Mi nombre es Edalyn Clawthorne, Co-Ceo y dueña de una parte de The Owl Sounds, dejando las formalidades de lado, Chico, me ha interesado tu música a tal grado de que he estado pensando en un contrato que puede beneficiarnos a los dos, si estas interesada en la oferta ven a verme a xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx, diles quién eres y te dejarán pasar sin problema, luego podemos discutir sobre ello  
sin mas que decir, disfruta de tu nueva adquisición

Edalyn Clawthorne-

Tuvo que leerla un par de veces para creer lo que estaba pasando, Edalyn Clawthorne estaba mencionando un posible contrato y quería verla en persona, por un lado era emocionante, por otro que clase de contrato podría hacer ambos y beneficiarse de ello, después de todo ella era una artista independiente y la empresa se manejaba exclusivamente en productos, tal vez, solo tal vez solo iria a ver que podía ofrecer

Sacudiendo esos pensamientos de su mente comenzó a juguetear un poco con sus nuevos audífonos, notando enseguida la diferencia de calidad, algo que sin duda le aceleró el corazón, volvió a encerrarse en su mundo y siguió trabajando hasta que después de un par de hora decidió que había hecho mucho en un día, guardó las grabaciones y modificaciones y un saltó de su silla a su amada cama encontrándose rápidamente con su teléfono, desbloqueo el dispositivo y vio los likes y retweets a su respuesta, la conmoción inicial parecía que finalmente había pasado y pudo ver los comentarios mayormente positivos en aquella propuesta

Salió de twitter y reviso penstagram sin encontrar mucho, se deslizó entre publicaciones hasta aburrirse y salir solo para hacer lo mismo con otras tantas aplicaciones, finalmente se dignó en ver whatsapp donde vio el mensaje de un desconocido, intrigada entró a la conversación que notificaba que era Gus y que había conseguido su número de algún productor de audio que tenían en común, contestó el mensaje ya los pocos segundos obtuvo respuesta

-Realmente seria un placer hacer una colaboracion contigo  
No sabes lo emocionado que me puse al ver que contestaste  
mi tweet

Je, yo tampoco esperaba que pudiera interesarte  
Pero si te hace sentir mejor, también me emociona la idea

Oh sí, seguro que hay algunos detalles que ver  
Pero si todo sale bien podríamos estar haciéndolo  
más temprano que tarde

Esperemos que eso sea asì, es tarde asì que debo ir a dormir  
Estaremos en contacto Gus

ya lo creo luzura

Luz, llámame Luz

Entonces hasta pronto Luz

Saliendo de la conversación vio algunos estados y sintiendo el sueño en sus ojos finalmente se fue a dormir, hoy sin duda había sido un dia con muchas sorpresas, ya mañana seria otro dia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este trabajo lo tengo guardado hace meses y hasta ahora tengo el coraje de subirlo, no es un BandAu, es mas un ProducerAu y espero que lo disfruten, en cada cap se utiliza una canción diferente y la de este Prólogo es "Ghost- Mistery Skulls"
> 
> Si tienes alguna idea o sujerencia de cancion hazmela saber


	2. I Just Want You To Notice Me

…¿Quién había dejado las cortinas entre abiertas? oh claro, ella ¿Por qué diablos dejo las cortinas así? cierto, flojera ¿Debería regresar a dormir o sería mejor levantarse? Bueno… volver a dormir no sonaba nada mal, aunque levantarse y desayunar sonaba mucho mejor, pero si volvía a dormir no tendría que salir de las cómodas sábanas de su reconfortante cama

Su dilema fue resuelto al escuchar diferentes ruidos desde el piso de abajo, parecía que su madre estaba limpiando la casa y a juzgar por los diferentes sonidos no era lo único que hacía

“Bien, Noceda, es hora de despertar” pensó mientras se sentaba en la cama y dejaba que su cuerpo se desentumeciera, si su madre estuviera ahí le diría que el bostezo que soltó se parecía al rugido de un león y con la melena que se cargaba al apenas haber despertado, no dudaría en que así fuera, después de todo su cabello parecía ir a todos lados de una forma más que desordenada 

Su cuerpo se quedó quieto por unos segundos mientras pensaba en lo que debía hacer volteando su cabeza levemente mientras observaba su caótico cuarto, podría levantar un poco hoy si es que no se le olvidaba

Aun media dormida salió de la cama y estiro las piernas, que bien se sentía quitarse la 

somnolencia por fin, notó que se había dormido con la ropa de ayer aunque no le dio importancia y empezó a quitarse las prendas decidida a empezar el dia con un relajante baño de agua caliente, la idea solo la hizo moverse más rápido, agarró una toalla y sin más obstáculos salió de su cuarto para llegar al baño y finalmente para poder sentir su cuerpo bajo la relajante corriente de agua 

Salió de la ducha para secarse, afortunadamente secar su corto cabello no fue tan difícil y aunque quedó un poco húmedo, no sería un problema, volvió a su habitación para ponerse la ropa que usaría y aunque se tentó mucho por ponerse un mameluco de gato, sabia que tendría que salir de la casa en algún momento y la verdad no tenia ganas de volver a cambiarse de ropa después, así que opto por unos pantalones de mezclilla sencillo, una playera azul con el dibujo de un dinosaurio y finalizó por ponerse un suéter ligero y sus Vans negros 

Se supone que su dia seria productivo y después de soltar un suspiro de resignación, empezó a tender su cama, quitó las almohadas y las cobijas, amontonándolas en su silla para empezar a sacudirla con la sábana, después volvió a poner las cobijas de forma ordenada, bueno, ahora parecía que realmente no tenía que ordenar mucho su cuarto, no sabia por que pero el tener la cama destendida parecía duplicar o incluso triplicar el caos de su guarida 

Para cuando había hecho todo eso, ya habían dado las 10:30 A.m. aproximadamente y su cuerpo ya empezaba a exigir comida, no ayudó que el olor de lo que fuera lo que su madre había estado cocinando alcanzó su cuarto haciéndole saber que el desayuno estaba listo, curiosamente unos segundos después su madre llamó para que bajara 

-!Voy¡- gritó sin mucha fuerza, agarró su teléfono y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y continuó su camino, bajo las escaleras rápidamente y aunque había tenido un pequeño deslizamiento no se cayó

Sus pasos nada silenciosos le hicieron saber a su madre que había llegado a la cocina y con una sonrisa en el rostro se apresuró a acercarse 

- **Buenos días cariño** , ¿dormiste bien?- el tono suave y amable de Camila Noceda le recibió mientras se volteaba a ver a su única hija 

-!Buenos días mamá¡- su enérgica voz se abrió paso entre la suave música vieja que a su madre le encantaba poner al inicio de los días -Dormí bastante bien, ¿y tu?, no te escuche llegar así que supongo que llegaste bastante tarde- 

Su madre ensanchó su sonrisa y mostró una expresión reconfortante antes de hablar -Realmente no fue tan tarde Luz pero ambas sabemos que tienes el sueño pesado- 

- **Lo sé lo sé** , es solo que me preocupa que algo pueda pasarte- contestó mientras se acercaba a su madre para ser recibida en sus brazos y aunque le ganaba por varios centímetros, eso no impidió que su cabeza quedara el esternón de la mujer, sintiéndose cómoda al escuchar el latir del corazón ajeno y sonriendo cuando un beso se posó en su frente 

-no me va a pasar nada. tranquila- Camila había pasado los brazos por los hombros de su hija completando de esa forma el abrazo, se quedaron ahí unos segundos disfrutando del grato momento hasta que Luz salto del abrazo con una sonrisa aun mas grande que la de Camila

-Entonces, ¿Qué desayunamos?- con su apetito restaurado y con muchas cosas que hacer para el dia, hija y madre se pusieron a comer mientras hablaban de cosas mundanas entre bocados - **Oye mamá** \- llamo la atención antes de llevarse un trozo de pan a la boca 

- **Si mija** \- la corta respuesta fue todo lo que necesito Luz para seguir hablando

-Ayer me llego un paquete- Camila alzo la ceja en un gesto interrogante -Resulta que era un obsequio por parte de la directora de The Owl Sounds- su madre hizo el ademán de pensar que era aquella empresa -Oh cierto, quiero decir, la empresa que produce muchas cosas de música, estoy segura que te he contado de eso antes 

Finalmente el rostro de Camila salió de su transe para ser cambiado a una expresión de sorpresa - Vaya, ¿Y por qué fue eso?- pregunto sin saber qué rumbo tomar en aquella conversación -Bueno, resulta que le gusta la música que hago y parece que quiere que firmemos un contrato- Respondió Luz mostrando cierta duda -¿que tipo de contrato?

la menor habló rápidamente - No lo se, además ni si quiera se si sea buena idea- sus dedos dejaron los cubiertos para empezar a jugar entre ellos -Pero me dijo que si quería hablar podría ir a verla- Su mirada se desvió de los ojos de su madre para buscar algo más en que centrarse 

-Entonces ve- Esa había sido una respuesta sencilla -¿No tienes nada que perder con eso o si?- La motivó mientras seguía comiendo, Luz por otra parte pensó un poco antes de abrir la boca - ¿Debería? Quiero decir, se siente muy irreal y además puede ser un trato engañoso- se quejo y volvió a mirar a su madre -No te subestimes tanto, puede que resulte en algo mejor de lo que piensas- la sonrisa tranquilizadora de su madre volvió y con ella el efecto que describe

- **Gracias ma'** \- contestó y volvió a comer de la forma desordenada que solo ella podía, cuando ya habían acabado y los temas de conversación estaban por agotarse luz salió con su otra noticia - Un rapero quiere hacer una colaboración conmigo- su madre miró como sus ojos brillaban con emoción al mencionar aquello, -Parece que ayer te pasaron muchas cosas ¿no?- contestó la mayor con un gesto cálido -Si, definitivamente si- el tema solo había sido sacado, pero la emoción de su Hija le hizo feliz 

\--------------------------------------

  
  


Luz Noceda estaba nerviosa, y como no estarlo cuando al distraerse término en el edificio de The Owl Sounds, sabía que era impulsiva e inconsciente pero esto ya era demasiado, bueno si por impulsividad ya había llegado aquí, ¿Por qué no entrar de una vez? Claro, siempre era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo pero realmente no quería dar marcha atrás 

Tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas como si aquello fuera a llenarle de valor, y aunque en medida funcionó, no fue lo que esperaba, se abrió paso a través de las grandes puertas de vidrio, el interior era tan pulcro como el exterior, la sala de espera tenía un toque rústico pero muy elegante y la gente que iba y venia tenia un aire profesional a pesar de que no todos iban en trajes, dé alguna forma la atmósfera se sentía amigable lo que le dio un respiro 

-Disculpe- Llamo la atención de la secretaria encargada de la recepción -Buenas Tardes, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?- le respondió dicha persona -Buenas tardes, vengo a ver a la Señora Edalyn- sintió que había tartamudeado pero al menos la oración fue coherente - ¿Tiene cita?- se veía que las preguntas eran por protocolo pero no evitó que sus nervios volviera -Y-Yo no tengo cita p-pero me dijo que podía verla eh, directamente?- la secretaría la miró unos segundos y ella sintió que el mismo diablo estaba viendo su alma, aunque posiblemente solo eran los nervios -¿Nombre?-

-Luz Noceda?- contestó sabiendo que el final había sonado más como una pregunta, la secretaria volvió a ver el ordenador y después de teclear lo que pareció su nombre se volvió a verla - señorita Noceda, es un placer tenerla aquí, la señora Edalyn está ocupada en una reunión de momento, pero ya se le ha notificado de su presencia, ¿le molesta si la espera en su oficina?- soltó un suspiro mental antes de contestar - Para nada- respondió mientras una ligera sonrisa de alivio apareció en su rostro -Excelente, la oficina de la directora está en el último piso, puede ir por el ascensor y de ahí a mano izquierda, es la última oficina, puede esperarla adentro, tenga- La secretaria le había pasado un pase de invitado y colgándose de inmediato empezó su camino no sin antes agradecerle 

la caminata al ascenso fue rápida, subir por el ascensor no tanto y lo sintió aun más como una eternidad al escuchar la típica música que este tenía, para su suerte, el ultimo piso se abría ante las puertas, salio de ahi y dirigiéndose a la izquierda continuó su trayecto

Pasó por varias puertas y con curiosidad miro algunas, unas cuantas tenían etiquetas, otras no mostraban nada, pero cuando llego al final del pasillo y vio un par puertas de un color marrón con el diseño de un búho en medio que se alzaba con grandeza, supo que era el lugar, se acercó con cautela y toco esperando por respuesta, cuando no escucho nada del otro lado y siguiendo lo que le había dicho la señorita, abrió una puerta con cuidado para después entrar

El interior parecía caótico, pero eso no evitó que le fascinará la vista, un escritorio se encontraba en el centro, parecía pesado y algo viejo, lo que solo le dio un aire magistral, había un par de sillones bastante grandes esparcidos por el lugar, se preguntó si eran tan cómodos como se veían, y en dado caso, si uno podría dormirse sobre ellos, además la pequeña mesa central a pesar de parecer normal, tenía una rama gruesa que le sobresalía 

Las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio no eran la excepción de la comodidad que desprendía el lugar, los varios estantes que tenían libros, revistas y muchos objetos variados daban color a aquella habitación pintada de un suave gris, lo que más le gustó fue sin duda el gran vitral que se cernía por el lado contrario a la puerta, el diseño era único, parecía una especie de ojo y los colores que tenía parecían tan brillantes a pesar del tono bajito que supuso era para no perderse de la grandiosa vista que proporcionaba 

Después de observar la gigantesca oficina, su curiosidad le impulsó a sentarse en los sillones, bueno, realmente eran tan cómodos como parecían, volvió a ver la oficina pero sin encontrar nada nuevo sacó su teléfono y se deslizó por las apps mientras esperaba 

el tiempo se sentía que pasaba lento pero cuando uno está encerrado en una oficina ajena, sin mucho que hacer pues sería inapropiado y esperando a un anfitrión, bueno realmente parecía ir más lento de lo normal, después de unos largos 13 minutos, la vista del lugar le hizo vagar entre los estantes viendo las diferentes figuras de los estantes, podía ver piezas de madera, metal, cristales y hasta plástico, las figuras variaban de pequeños objetos sin sentido hasta cosas que fácilmente captaron su atención 

dio un pequeño salto al escuchar la puerta ser abierta con mucha energía, a su vez una voz llamativa la hizo voltearse para ver a dos personas, frente ella se encontraba una mujer de cabello canoso y salvaje, un diente de oro sobresalía de su enorme sonrisa, algunas arrugas eran visibles pero no la hacían ver mal, sus ojos eran amarillos aunque estaba segura de que uno tenia un tono mas suave, llevaba un elegante vestido rojo con unos tacones del mismo color que solo hacia resaltar el conjunto 

por otro lado estaba un señor de cabello castaño con algunas canas que iba perfectamente ordenado hacia atrás, con una nariz aguileña bastante pronunciada y unos ojos color marrón sorprendentemente grandes, un traje café caqui con una camisa blanca y los zapatos perfectamente boleados, y aunque tenía una expresión amigable, su cuerpo delgado y sus casi dos metros de altura la intimidaron un poco 

-Chico, entonces tu eres la grandiosa Luzura- Luz parpadeo un par de veces antes de empezar a caminar hacia aquellas dos figuras -sip, definitivamente estas hablando de mi-whoaaa - se había tropezado con algo aunque afortunadamente no había terminado en el suelo 

escucho a los dos tratar de no reír y sintió cómo su rostro se enrojecía un poco por la vergüenza - bueno ahi se fue la primera impresión- murmuró llevándose una mano al cuello y sonriendo torpemente 

-en ese caso sí que sabes dar primeras impresiones, algo asi será difícil de olvidar- respondió la mujer con su voz energética -dejando de lado eso, es un placer conocerte Luz-

hablo mientras recomponía su postura -como adivinarás yo soy Edalyn Clawthorne pero solo llámame Eda, y el es Hooty mi asistente personal- siguió hablando así como señalo a Hooty

-Mucho gusto señorita Luz- habló el peli café y aunque su voz fue aguda, de momento no le molesto -igualmente Hooty- contesto luz y después de un poco más, Hooty salió de la habitación y las dos se sentaron una frente a la otra

-es bueno saber que estás interesado en la oferta- Eda hablo mientras tomaba una actitud ligeramente más seria -oh si, sabes, me impresionó que ustedes me contactaran, sobre todo por que hasta donde sé no producen a ningún artista- luz hablo entrando más en confianza -y estas en lo correcto, no hacemos eso y no está en nuestros planes- esas palabras hicieron que la latina sintiera curiosidad -pero he visto como te manejas y déjame decirte que estoy asombrada pero yendo al punto, quiero que me prestes tu imagen para la compañía- 

Luz hizo una cara confusa mientras procesaba lo dicho - ¿te refieres a como una mascota?- preguntó con cuidado -para nada, sería más como eh, un influencer- respondió la oji ámbar -¿de qué forma? quiero decir, estoy conectada con mi público tanto como puedo pero no creo ser un influencer- divago la morena -bueno, lo mas probable es que si aceptas te llamemos para que hagas un par de sesiones donde promociones ciertos productos oh te hagamos tomarte un par de fotos donde se vea que utilizas el material de la empresa y ese tipo de cosas- las manos de Eda se movían haciendo ademanes un tanto desinteresados 

-oh, ¿y qué ganas tú al respecto?- la pregunta de Luz fue dicha con curiosidad, buscando una respuesta que le diera información que desconocía -¿en serio esa es tu pregunta después de lo que te dije?- su gesto mostró cierta sorpresa antes de continuar -vaya si que eres todo un caso, pero respondiendo, lo creas o no, si la gente ve que un artista usa X producto, lo compra por que sientes que de alguna forma están más conectados con él o ella así como que por algo lo eligió, entonces tu nos darás promoción y como eres un artista en ascenso, el público te estará mirando-

Luz se detuvo a pensar en todo lo dicho para después volver a preguntar - entonces- suspiró y siguió -¿qué gano yo?- Eda sonrió y le contestó -es bueno que preguntes ya que estoy segura que te va a encantar, pues si me lo permites, te estaría proporcionando el equipo de producción que tu me pidas, claro, siempre y cuando esté en el catalogo, asi como que te estaría pagando mensualmente cierta cantidad- la sonrisa de Eda se volvió aun mas grande 

-¿cierta cantidad? ¿de cuanto estamos hablando exactamente?- su curiosidad aumentaba pero sabía que no debía tomar ninguna decisión precipitada - bueno, eso lo estaríamos viendo pero según como lo hablemos, podríamos hablar de 4 o 5 dígitos- eso dejó a luz sin habla -eso es mucho- dijo aun con su expresión asombrada 

-¿entonces qué dices chico? ¿te interesa?- pregunto Eda cuando considero que era apropiado seguir -Claro que me interesa, es solo que se siente demasiado bueno para todo lo que dices- respondió un tanto desconfiada -yo se como suena, pero no tienes porque darme una respuesta de inmediato, en cambio, por qué no vamos a comer otro dia y seguimos platicando de esto, me preguntas mas y lo hablamos más- sugirió cortésmente la empresaria 

-eso suena bastante bien, supongo entonces que es todo por hoy- Luz se paró de su silla para poder despedirse y después de algunas formalidades y de pasarse su contactos las dos empezaron a dirigirse a la puerta -cuídate Luz y si necesitas algo no dudes en llamar-

con eso Luz salió de la oficina y del edificio, su camino a casa no se sintió tan largo y mientras pasaba de calle en calle iba tarareando cualquier melodía que improvisaba buscando ritmos y sonidos que encajaran - pam pam pampam -, pam pam pampam -, pam pam pampam -, pam pam pam pararara - y había encontrado uno en particular que le gusto mucho, agarró su teléfono e hizo una nota de voz, si se le llegaba a olvidar al menos tendría una idea de como iba

cuando la nota estuvo hecha, empezó a caminar más rápido a casa, la melodía la tenía atrapada y en menos de lo esperado había llegado a casa, y con la misma energía que había acumulado, aviso de su llegada por si estaba su mama y se dirigió a prender todo su equipo, agarró su piano y busco las notas que coincidían, con la practica que tenia no fue muy difícil, lo que seguía ya era otro asunto…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primer cap, la canción aqui si es "Last Night" de Ricky Montgomery 
> 
> ¿Alguien se animara a tratar de adivinar la siguiente canción? si es asi, déjenme sus apuestas
> 
> las partes en negritas es por que en teoría eso lo dirían en español si este fuera un fanfic en ingles... je


End file.
